SILVER MOON
by Roxanne Jung
Summary: Dibawah sinar rembulan, semua peristiwa didalam hidupnya terjadi. Karena baginya, rembulan yang bersinar terang itu adalah saksi bisu tentang hidupnya. GS! TaoRis.
1. Coming

Kanan kiri. Sebisa mungkin keempat kakinya yang kokoh itu ia arahkan dengan cepat dan tangkas berlari diantara sela – sela pohon didalam hutan. Bulunya yang tadinya berwarna putih bersih itu mulai ternodai oleh bercak darah segar disekitar perutnya. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin mencapai tempat tujuannya dengan cepat tapi tetap memastikan bahwa berat tubuh milik seorang anak laki –laki yang berada dipunggungnya tetap aman. Setelah merasa cukup dekat dengan tempat yang ia tuju, ia menurunkan sosok anak laki – laki dipunggungnya dengan perlahan di balik sebuah pohon besar. Serigala putih itu lalu memutar tubuhnya sekali dengan gerakan cukup anggun langsung merubah dirinya menjadi sesosok wanita dewasa yang cantik mengenakan gaun musim dingin berwarna putih gading. Wanita itu melihat kedepannya, kearah anak kecil yang menatapnya ketakutan. Rambut keduanya yang begitu kontras bersinar dibawah sinar rembulan. Dengan segera ia mendekap anak laki – laki itu begitu erat.

"Mama," bisik anak laki-laki itu tak yakin.

"Shh..." Sang ibu berbisik pelan diatas kepalanya, nafasnya menjadi kabut tipis di dalam udara malam yang dingin. Suasana hutan disekitar mereka sangat gelap dan sunyi namun dapat terdengar suara binatang malam dan lolongan serigala dikejauhan. Wanita itu segera melepas dekapannya dan beranjak kearah samping mencari sesuatu dari kantung terluar tas yang digunakan anak itu.

Anak itu kembali melihat ibunya dan masih tidak berani membuat suara. Walaupun ia masih kecil, ia bisa melihat ketakutan ibunya dan itu membuatnya diam. Ia memperhatikan hutan asing yang ada di depannya melalui pundak ibunya, dimana ibunya tetap sibuk mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya. Ia melihat jejak dari mana mereka muncul. Wanita itu tak mengharapkan mereka datang lebih cepat, karena jelas ia tau mereka mengikutinya, tetapi semua dapat melihat ada jejak langkah seekor binatang besar yang berakhir dibalik pohon diatas salju yang mulai menumpuk.

"Mama?" anak laki-laki itu mulai menangis ketakutan.

"Shh.. shh.. It's okay love," ibunya menjawabnya, perlahan ia mulai menuntun sang anak untuk duduk diantara celah besar akar pohon yang sangat familiar baginya dan kawanannya.

"Mama, aku tak suka tempat ini." anak laki-laki itu mencibir sesaat lalu mengendus udara begitu mecium bau yang sangat familiar baginya. "Mama, darah.. Mama berdarah.. Kau berdarah, Mama.."

Wanita itu memandang sedih ke arah wajah sang anak yang menatap ngeri gaunnya yang sudah ditutupi dengan darah. Ia lalu melihat dirinya sendiri dan dapat mendapati jaket navy blue yang ia kenakan sudah dipenuhi semua oleh darah. "Kau terluka, Mama? Apa kau terluka?"

"Mama baik-baik saja," jawab wanita itu sambil berusaha keras menutupi air matanya. Wanita itu lalu ikut duduk seperti sang anak dan melihat kedalam mata anak laki-laki itu untuk menghilangkan kesakitannya dalam keberaniannya. Mata itu... seperti mata milik ayahnya.

"Mereka akan datang." Bisik anak itu lalu menangis dalam diam. Penampilannya yang begitu menyedihkan membuat wanita itu tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya.

"Ya sayang, tetapi ini akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan mereka lagi. Mereka tak akan mengganggumu lagi, kau akan baik - baik saja setelah ini." Wanita itu mengatakannya dengan nada bergetar dalam suaranya sambil mengalungkan benda yang ia cari tadi.

"Apa ini, Mama?" Ia bertanya ketika wanita itu memakaikan kalung yang melewati kepalanya.

"Ini akan membawamu ke tempat dimana mereka tidak dapat menemukanmu," jawab wanita itu. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk mengerti.

Wanita itu melihatnya sedih dan mencoba sekuat tenaga menjaga ketenangannya. "Sekarang dengarkan Mama, jika kau bertemu serigala seperti Mama, kau jangan takut. Mereka akan melindungimu. Dan jangan hilangkan tasmu. Ingat, jangan hilangkan tasmu dan jangan takut." Ucap wanita itu sambil menggenggam tangan anak laki - laki itu.

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk lagi. Air mata mengenangi matanya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tetapi ketakutan yang disembunyikan ibunya tiba-tiba berhenti dan itu membuatnya sedih.

"Lihat Mama sayang.." mata anak laki-laki itu bertemu lagi dengan mata ibunya dan tangannya yang lembut beralih menakup pipinya, "Zifan, I Love you. Mama dan Papa selalu mencintaimu, ingatlah itu sayang."

Beberapa tetes air mata jatuh ke pipi ibunya dalam diam dan pelan-pelan tangannya yang gembil menghapusnya. Wanita itu menyerigai tipis ketika ia melihat jejak tangannya yang berdarah tertinggal di kedua pipi anaknya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia mengambil kalung yang melilit leher putranya. Dia menaruh bandulnya di telapak tangan dan menatap kearah jam pasir kecil yang ada ditengah dikelilingi oleh tiga cincin. Ia memegang cincin yang paling luar dan memulai memutarnya. Anak laki-laki itu melihatnya dengan pandangan kagum dan mencoba memegangnya.

"No, jangan pegang itu," ibunya menegur pelan, tetapi tetap menghitung putaran dalam kepalanya. Dia tersentak kaget ketika suara dahan pohon yang bergerak cepat dan terdengar semakin dekat kearahnya. Ia kehabisan waktu. "I Love you, Zifan."

Mata anak laki-laki itu melotot ketakutan saat melihat sang ibu memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya tepat setelah milidetik sesosok figur pria berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya. Anak laki-laki itu melihat tangan ibunya berhenti memutar cincin dan tepat didada kiri sang ibu, ia melihat tangan pria itu muncul. Lalu ia menghilang, bersamaan dengan dunia disekitarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silver Moon : Coming**

 **By**

 **Roxanne Jung**

 **Inspiration : Aurelian, fanfiction from Harpot fandom and Twilight**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan tidak tau dirinya saya muncul bawa ff baru -/\\-

Dibuat saat keadaan kuota abis, belum gajian, mantan minggu ini naik kepelaminan dan kondisi badan gak fit xD

Dan, jujur saya agak takut dibilang plagiat karena gabungin dua ceita berbeda dikemas dalam satu cerita ala buatan saya -

Gw pesimis mama :"( /nangis dipelukan bang yoochun

 **With love,**

 **Roxanne Jung**

 **22032016 10:54PM**


	2. XOXO

Dulu, ia amat sangat menyukai pemandangan seperti saat ini di setiap musim semi tiba. Duduk di dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi sambil menikmati paparan sinar rembulan didalam hutan. Hanya seorang diri. Menjauh dari kawanannya. Tapi rasanya itu semua sudah berlalu sekian abad yang lalu. Dan faktanya, ia baru meninggalkan kawanannya, keluarganya, hutan favoritnya empat bulan yang lalu. Dan sudah lebih dari empat purnama ini ia lewati seorang diri tanpa sang pujaan hati. Rasanya ia masih sanggup melewati hari demi hari seorang diri. Jika boleh memilih ia takmau berada didalam posisi semenyulitkan ini. Ia sama sekali tak suka. Dan pada akhirnya ia kembali mendesah dipenghujung hari seperti saat ini. Ia merasa baik – baik saja akan tetapi perasaan kosong itu terasa begitu kuat. Ia tak yakin sampai kapan sanggup bertahan tanpa sang kekasih.

"Anak gadis dilarang mendesah seperti kuda," celetuk seorang laki - laki tampan yang baru saja keluar dari ruang khusus karyawan.

Gadis cantik yang mengenakan jaket berwarna putih gading itu mencebikkan bibirnya sesaat sebelum bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Jadi, apa hanya kaummu saja yang boleh mendengus seperti kuda?" Ucap gadis cantik itu sambil tetap melangkah menuju pintu keluar toko tempatnya bekerja lalu berdiri diundakan paling atas sambil menunggu patner kerjanya.

"Sialan kau," sungut laki - laki bersurai hitam itu dengan nada tak cantik yang memiliki rambut sehitam malam itu terkikik geli seraya memperhatikan tingkah temannya. "Puas kau?" Laki - laki itu berjongkok memastikan bahwa pintu kaca depan Coffee House tempat mereka berdua bekerja terkunci dengan benar.

"Sedikit," jawab gadis itu lengkap dengan nada menggoda dan berjalan perlahan menuruni beberapa anak tangga lalu berhenti di trotoar menunggu laki – laki itu.

Setelah mengunci pintu depan Coffee House, laki - laki bersurai hitam itu bangkit dan menatap si gadis berjaket putih dengan senyuman yang begitu manis. "Ayo kita pulang," ajak laki - laki itu dan segera saja, gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. "Pemandangan musim semi seperti saat ini memang paling nikmat jika dinikmati dengan seseorang," bisik laki - laki itu.

Gadis berjaket putih kemudian sedikit melirik sosok laki - laki yang berjalan disampingnya dengan tenang. Dalam hati ia mengamini ucapan laki - laki itu. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan jika berjalan berdua dengan orang yang disukai seraya menikmati pemandangan bunga cherry yang bermekaran disepanjang jalan seperti saat ini. Sayangnya, sang pujaan hati tengah berada jauh diwilayah sebelah utara tanpa tau apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Sekarat dalam kubangan rindu yang selalu ia halau sebisa mungkin.

"Hei.. apa lusa kau senggang?" Laki - laki itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua setelah berjalan beberapa puluh meter meninggalkan tempat keduanya bekerja.

"Apa kau ingin mengajakku keluar?" Tanya gadis berjaket putih itu dengan senyuman tipis yang tak mencapai kedua matanya."Jangan katakan kau mengajakku berkencan."

Laki - laki itu mengangguk sekali sebagai jawabannya. "Bisa diasumsikan seperti itu. Apa kau mau keluar denganku?"

Gadis berjaket putih itu menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu menatap wajah sang lawan bicara. "Aku senang kau mau menawariku untuk pergi tapi, sayangnya aku tak bisa. Aku harus bekerja, jadwal libur kita tak sama."

"Kau bisa mengganti hari liburmu dengan yang lain, ku rasa mereka tidak akan keberatan."

Gadis itu tertawa merdu dikeheningan malam, "aku tetap tidak bisa. Yang lain juga pasti punya rencana tersendiri pad hari itu. Dan rasanya tidak baik jika aku pergi berkencan dengan dirimu sementara aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih."

Laki – laki itu sesaat tampak terkejut lalu kembali mengusai raut wajahnya. Hanya saja gadis berjaket putih itu menangkap emosi sesaat yang muncul di wajah tamapn laki – laki itu. "Kau punya kekasih? Benarkah? Kenapa aku tak percaya, ya?"

Lagi – lagi gadis itu tertawa sebagai jawabannya. "Ya, aku memang punya. Hanya saja dia berada ditempat yang cukup jauh dari sini. Aku merindukannya." Bisiknya begitu lirih diakhir kalimat.

Laki – laki tampan itu termanggu sejenak saat melihat wajah gadis berjaket putih itu tampak begitu tersiksa oleh kerinduannya. Baru saja ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, suaranya tergantikan oleh sebuah suara baru.

"Zi Tao," panggil suara baru itu dari arah belakang keduanya. Suara seorang laki - laki dewasa yang terdengar begitu parau seolah – olah ia telah sejak lama tak menegak cairan apapun untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

Spontan saja keduanya berpaling meghadap kearah sumber suara. Dua reaksi berbeda ditunjukan dari keduanya. Yang laki - laki menatap sang tokoh baru dengan tatapan heran, bingung tapi juga terkesima dan ketakutaan yang tiba – tiba muncul tak beralasan. Sementara sang gadis berjaket putih itu menatap sosok tampan bak pahatan patung Dewa Yunani dengan tatapan kebencian, marah, kesal, takut, bingung, terkejut menjadi satu. Akan tetapi diantara begitu banyak emosi yang berkumpul menjadi satu, kerinduanlah yang paling terlihat dari kedua mata gadis itu.

"Kris," bisik gadis berjaket putih itu dengan lirih saat menyebutkan nama pemilik rupa yang begitu indah itu.

Laki - laki tampan dengan perpaudan wajah seperti seorang peranakan dua ras berbeda itu berjalan mendekat kearah keduanya. Kulitnya yang begitu pucat tampak begitu kontras dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam. Surai pirangnya yang menawan tampak melengkapi semua kesempurnaan rupanya. Wajahnya yang begitu tampan, matanya yang tampak segelap langit malam dan tinggi tubuhnya yang sekiranya cocok menjadikannya seorang atlet basket terasa begitu pas dengan dirinya. Baginya, laki – laki yang berdiri disamping gadis berjaket putih itu jelas bukan tandingannya. Dilihat dari segi manapun, laki – laki itu jelas kalah saing dengan dirinya. Dibutuhkan sosok pasangan yang kuat jika ingin menjadikan si cantik itu sebagai miliknya. Contohnya adalah dirinya. Ia kuat, tak mudah dihancurkan, kokoh dan menakutkan. Tapi, itu saja tak cukup. Butuh kegilaan seumur hidup untuk bisa bersama sosok cantik berjaket putih itu.

"Hyunjae-ssi, perkenalkan, ini kekasihku, Kris. Dan Kris, ini Hyunjae-ssi, dia teman kerjaku." Ucap si cantik Zi Tao saat melihat Kris bergerak mendekati dirinya.

Dengan percaya diri Hyunjae mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan pada Kris. Akan tetapi, sang lawan hanya menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya sebagai tanda salam perkenalan keduanya. Hyunjae tertawa pelan mendapati penolakan Kris seraya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gerakan kikuk. Entah mengapa begitu ia berhadapan langsung dengan Kris, perasaan ketakutan itu semakin menjadi – jadi. Tapi jika melihat wajah Zitao yang tampak begitu bahagia, ia merasa dirinya berlebihan.

"Sudah lewat dari jam satu pagi, kurasa aku harus segera pulang. Tak apakan jika aku lebih dulu pulang, Zi Tao-ssi?" Hyunjae melirik sekilas pergelangan tangannya dimana jam kesayangannya menggantung dengan tenang disana.

Zi Tao menggangguk pelan dan memperhatikan Hyunjae yang berpamitan pada Kris dengan canggung. Laki – laki tampan itu menjauh dari keduanya tanpa menyinggung ajakan untuk keluar bersamanya lagi. Jelas saja baginya, ia tak bisa menandingi Kris dalam berbagai segi dilihat dari sepintas lalu sekalipun. Kris tampak seperti seorang taipan muda yang begitu kaya raya dengan wajah begitu sempurna dimatanya.

Sepeninggalan Hyunjae, baik Zi Tao dan Kris masih setia berdiri disana tanpa beranjak sedikitpun. Mungkin Tuhan mendengar sedikit keinginan Zi Tao beberapa saat lalu untuk berjalan bersama dengan orang yang ia sukai dibawah pohon cherry yang tengah berbunga, seraya menikmati sinar rembulan yang begitu indah malam ini.

Perlahan Zi Tao melangkah maju mendekati sosok tampan sang kekasih lalu memandangi wajah itu baik – baik sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuh sedingin dan sekokoh gunung es itu begitu erat. Seolah mengamini luapan perasaan yang ditumpahkan Zi Tao, Kris balas memeluk gadisnya. Mengabaikan bahwa bau gadisnya seperti anjing basah. Satu kecupan ringan Kris berikan dikening kekasih cantiknya itu. Dalam hening keduanya saling melepas rindu sejak beberapa bulan ini tak bertemu. Hingga Kris tersadar bahwa Zi Tao mulai menangis tanpa suara sedikitpun.

"Zi Tao," bisik Kris lirih seraya menangkup kedua pipi tirus gadis itu. Jari tangannya yang besar dan panjang itu mencoba mengusir aliran air mata yang menganak sungai disana.

Dengan mata terpejam, jari tangannya mengusap tangan sang kekasih lalu menggenggamnya begitu erat. "Kau nyata.. kau benar - benar nyata, Kris..." bisik Zi Tao begitu pelan saat angin malam berhembus dan menjatuhkan kelopak bunga - bunga cherry disekitar keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silver** **Moon** **:** **XOXO**

 **By**

 **Roxanne** **Jung**

 **Inspiration** **:** **Aurelian,** **fanfiction** **from** **Harpot** **fandom** **and** **Twilight**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai nulis ini anjing disekitar rumah melolong mengerikan T.T

 **With love,**

 **Roxanne Jung**

 **26032016 12:06am**


End file.
